We're All in Love Tonight
by Zoo Zoo
Summary: Cecily Adams wasn't supposed to be doing anything but visiting her grandma. Instead, she catches the eye of Jonathan Crane-and Scarecrow won't let this catch go. Rated for later sex, smut, language, and violence. Crane/ScarecrowxOC
1. Unplanned, Unexpected, And Unneeded

Author's Note: Why yes, I am back! For anyone who recognizes me, I've been away for…a year? More than that? I forget how long it is, but all that matters is I'm here. No, my other stories are still on hiatus until I remember where I was going with it, so hush and stop whining at me. Anyhow, let's get a nice intro going to this little number, shall we?

_Cecily Adams was just supposed to be visiting her slightly demented grandmother in Arkham Asylum, like she had been doing every month for ten years. She wasn't supposed to catch the eye of the infamous Dr. Jonathan Crane, nor his alter-ego Scarecrow. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this; but everyone knows love doesn't have to be pretty._

Chapter One: Unplanned, Unexpected, And Unneeded

It had started to flurry by the time she entered the asylum grounds, making her pale face flush pink with cold and exertion. Walking fourteen blocks from her apartment to Arkham in the middle of November wasn't what one would call a cakewalk, but it was better than in the middle of August.

The building was warm, and that alone made up for the slightly stale smell in the air. She walked up to the receptionist; an older lady who sat playing what she assumed was Solitaire on her computer.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was soft and childlike, matching her outfit. The woman looked up and was taken aback by the soft peach colored overcoat, matching boots over turquoise leggings the same color as the butterfly that adorned her headband.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Cecily Adams here to see my Grandmother?" The woman typed her name into the computer, matched the information, and gave the pass to Cecily.

"Visiting hours will be over sooner than normal, 'cos they're moving around some inma-…patience tonight." The woman gave her a stern look, and then went back to playing her game. Cecily just looked at her pass, and walked away slowly towards ward A where her Nana was.

As she walked, she took in her surroundings-the light blue colored walls of this part of the asylum were more clean and calming than the others, making her feel a little safer. There was only one guard at the entrance due to the fact that only the lowest level patience were kept here. As she approached him, she smiled softly.

"Hello Marty." Marty turned towards her and broke out into a grin, tipping his guard hat at her.

"Why, if it isn't the wonderful Cecily come to visit me!" He leaned against the wall as she stopped in front of him. "How's the weather outside? Still cold?" She nodded her head.

"It was just starting to flurry when I arrived, so that's one thing I'm not looking forward to walking home in." He laughed, making his deep voice echo throughout the halls. It was comforting to Cecily, and she soon found herself laughing along, the sound like tinkling bells.

"Well little Miss, I shouldn't be keeping you from Ms. Jones." He winked and patted her shoulder with a strong dark hand. "We all know how much she loves seeing you." With that, they said goodbye and Cecily walked down the hall to room twelve.

Sunshine shone through the small window, giving Ms. Anna Jones a ethereal glow. Her white hair was wavy on top of her small head, and it glowed like it was itself made of light. Dressed in a simple grey dress and blue sweater, she was reading in the chair of her desk, and looked up as Cecily knocked on the open door. Anna stood weakly, and held out her arms for her granddaughter with the whisper of "My sweet Butterfly…my wonderful Butterfly."

-One hour later-

As seven o'clock rolled around, Cecily found herself leaving her grandmother's room and heading back towards where Marty stood guard. Her amber colored eyes were slightly red and puffy, but that was normal of her visits, mostly because with her grandmother's condition she never knew how much longer she would be there. When she got closer to the door, she saw Marty talking angrily with another guard, who she assumed to be his superior. Marty noticed her, and waved his hand in her direction saying; "and what am I going to do with her? Hmm? Let her just waltz out of here with _him_ out there?" Cecily came up to the two men with a bemused expression.

"Marty? What's going on?" He looked down at her and closed his eyes, pinching his nose.

"They're doing the transfer sooner than expected, and one of the most dangerous patience is out in the main hall. So, this man…" He pointed to the other man, who just huffed. "wants me to let a young thing like you just walk right past him and out the doors." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is he not secure?" Marty looked over at the other man, who rolled his eyes.

"I suppose his is…" Cecily smiled crookedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what's the problem? I'm a big girl Marty, I think I can handle walking past a crazy man in a straight jacket." And with that, she walked past the two men and down the hall.

The sounds of her heeled boots were the only sound in the hall, the quiet clicking tapping rhythmically against the tile. Her eyes scanned the blank walls, looking at the slightly chipping paint. Without knowing it, she found herself looking into the glass window of a holding room. She stopped and locked eyes with piercing blue ones. Her heart stopped as she held gazes with the infamous Jonathan Crane.

-Cecily's POV-

His eyes held me fast, like glue to a cotton ball. I found myself frozen to the spot, gazing at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. He cocked his head slightly, then slowly smiled the cruelest smile I'd ever seen; it gave me goose bumps through the thick glass, and even in my warm coat I shivered. My whole body went cold, my blood froze in my veins, and my breathing sped up slightly.

I was caught in his net.

He was so handsome, with strong cheekbones and slightly frazzled brown hair. I found myself blushing, even as my brain screamed at me-_"Stop it girl! He's a criminal, not some piece of meat to oogle at!"_ Even with my psyche screaming at the top of it's proverbial lungs, I couldn't help my fluttering heart or the deeper blush that crept across my face. I nearly jumped as he began to speak.

"My, it's not every day that a beautiful girl comes in my line of sight…" His voice was raspy, like he hadn't talked in quite a while. It was sexy, and I shivered involuntarily. "or one so… colorful." I looked down at myself, cursing my bright style and bright strawberry blonde hair. Why did I always have to attract attention?

"I'd love to hear you scream…" That was it… that was what broke the comfort barrier. I gasped and found myself looking back into his eyes, and saw the color had become icier-colder and dangerous. I ran.

-Jonathan's POV-

I watched somewhat lazily from inside my own head as the girl ran, and listened to Scarecrow growl.

_Damn…I was enjoying looking at that one…_ I snorted.

"You enjoy looking at _all _of them. But, I do agree; there hasn't been such an interesting one in a long time." I felt him grin, and the feeling of pleasure and excitement rushed over me.

_I want to hear her scream…watch her squirm and thrash with our toxin rushing through her body…_ I suppressed a shudder, feeling my body break out into a slight sweat. _You want her too, Johnny Boy. Just because I broke the ice doesn't mean you didn't want to. _I sighed, he was right.

"So? There's no way to know who she is, or any way to get her." Scarecrow laughed, and I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

_Oh Johnny, you forget who we are; we'll get her. _

-End Chapter One-

An/: So, what did you think? Review for me, won't you? Don't bother spamming me, you'll just get reported. I don't deal with those kinds of people.

The next chapter is in the works, and when I finish and get one review I'll post it.

~Zoo


	2. Petrified, Perfect, and Planned

**Author's Note:** Well my lovelies welcome to the second chapter! I was so excited when I started getting the notification emails from all of you signing up for alerts, favorite-ing, and the two lovely people who reviewed, but I'll get to them in just a second.

First off, I realized that some of you may not know how to say our lovely main character's name! Cecily is pronounced with both of the C's hard; so think of the town in Italy but say the two C's strong… like CeCily. Got it? If it helps, try thinking of it like a shorter Cecilia.

Next, I stayed up most of the night planning how I wanted this story to go, and I'm warning you now, even though this may be a romance, the romance won't really show up until somewhere around chapter ten.

**Firespin98:** You might be right about that (.) I have the feeling a lot of people will like this too, and I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations….

**Ninjapoke:** I got those too while writing this ;)

Thanks to you two who reviewed! Now…. Let's get on with the show!

_Serene, I fold my hands and wait,_

_Nor care for wind, nor tide, nor sea;_

_I rave no more 'gainst time or fate,_

_For lo! my own shall come to me._

_I stay my haste, I make delays,_

_For what avails this eager pace?_

_I stand amid the eternal ways,_

_And what is mine shall know my face._

_Waiting by John Burroughs_

Chapter Two: Petrified, Perfect, and Planned

Without bothering to speak to the inattentive woman at the front desk, Cecily dropped her visitors' pass in the basket and hurried outside. The rush of frozen air hit her hard in the face, freezing the tears to her cheeks. She walked as quickly as she could in the ice, making her way through the parking lot and towards the bridge that led her home.

Snow had started to fall harshly down on her, mixing with the chilling air that threatened to rip her hair out of her braids. She hurriedly put on her turquoise mittens and pulled up her hood, trying to keep herself at least a little warm until she got home.

'_What…what happened back there?' _ She drifted into her own thoughts as her feet shifted into autopilot. _'I couldn't stop staring at him, and his voice made me feel…'_ She blushed and bit her lip, remembering the chills she got all over her body from listening to his frightening voice. _'He scares me. Like he should. But I can't help feeling…'_ Something deep within her stirred, and she felt warmth in her lower stomach along with the butterflies already there. _'NO! I'm not attracted to a _psycho_ like the Scarecrow!' _Cecily squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her cool.

She quickened her pace, trying to get home as fast as she could to avoid being caught out in the dark in the Narrows. As she walked around a corner, she could see her car that she couldn't afford to drive in the parking garage of her apartments. Her apartment was in one of the few decent parts of the Narrows, but it was still dangerous. She stole a quick glance at her watch, 8:36.

'_Shit, I need to get home…'_ After practically running up the stairs, she was unlocking her door to safety.

The apartment was small, dark, and the opposite of what Cecily would be expected to have. The only color came from her, especially her clothing. With a sigh, she removed her boots, then her coat, revealing a soft peach and green striped long-sleeved dress. After taking off her headband, she tried to repair the damage done to her poor hair. Removing the hair bands, she carefully combed her fingers through the tangles while walking towards the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the water to boil, but it took twice as long to get her hair tangle-free. She sat on the worn couch; tea nestled in her hand and turned on the T.V. to the History channel.

"Welcome back to _Fear-History of our Nightmares_ on the History Channel…"

Jonathan was a man with a plan, and this plan was foolproof. It wasn't the most complicated thing in the world, but it still required some time to do, and that alone made the Scarecrow antsy.

'**Come on Johnny boy…let's get going. Why haven't we broken out of this fuking hell hole?' **Jonathan sighed inwardly, running a hand through his hair.

'_It starts tonight, can you please be patient?' _ Scarecrow growled darkly, but was silent. Jonathan leaned back against the wall of his cell, and waited for phase one to begin.

An hour later, right on schedule, Jonathan heard the sound of a key in the lock of his cell door. He didn't bother to open his eyes, instead skipping right to the point.

"So, what did you find me, Marty?" He heard the rustle of cloth, and the gentle crinkle of paper.

"Cecily Adams. Born June 16, 1989 to a Mrs. Hannah and Mr. James Adams. Father was killed in combat overseas when she was three, Mother committed suicide five months later. Raised by her only surviving family member Ms. Anna Jones, who is committed here in Arkham for dementia, seizures, and occasional lapses in memory." Marty's voice was cold and hard, the opposite of what everyone else knew him for. Crane half opened his eyes, looking lazily up at the burly man.

"Does she have an address, Marty?" The man nodded, handing Jonathan a slip of paper along with a suit and the Scarecrow mask. Jonathan smiled darkly. "A job well done. I'll be sure to deposit a nice bonus for you in the bank." Marty shifted uncomfortably.

"You won't hurt her…right Crane?" Jonathan laughed, and immediately Marty knew; the Doctor had left the building.

"Hurt her?" The voice of Scarecrow pierced Marty's head, raspy and cold. "I could _never_ hurt a perfect specimen as that." With a glance to the larger man, Scarecrow slipped on the mask and walked out of the cell doors. "I'm just going to make her scream."

_The park was alive with butterflies. Cecily danced about in their colors, her own vivid green dress twirling about her like petals. Her mother sat on a bench, book on one hand and the other on her slightly swollen belly. Cecily ran up to her mother, looking up at her with a chubby rosy face._

"_Mama, look at all them!" She waved her arms excitedly at the park, making her mother laugh. "Yes baby, they're almost as pretty as you!" Cecily laughed and ran to try and catch one. As she flitted about the grass, in the corner of her eye she saw a man dressed in military garb. Her eyes widened, running towards the man with a scream of "Daddy!" As she got closer, she noticed the mud covering his uniform, the blood on his face, and the missing part of his skull. She stopped running, and stared at the spot where his brain was oozing out of his skull, and then at his face, mauled and mangled, barely the face she knew to be her father. _

"_My sweet baby…" The man advanced on her, and Cecily let out a cry. "Daddy's home…" She ran, back to her mother who was still sitting under the oak tree._

"_Mama! Mama!" She was crying by now, breathing hard and stumbling. As she got to her mother, she saw the book being lowered from her face, and the blood dripping down the side of her dear mother's head. _

"_Why sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother smiled, blood trailing into her mouth. "Don't you like the pretty butterflies?" _

Cecily shot up in bed, a scream still raw in her throat. Sweat clung to her skin, her hair matted to her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she shook with terror and cold, running a hand through her hair.

'_Just a dream…'_ Her hands shook as she made her way to the bathroom, where she ran the warm water. _'Just a terrible, horrible nightmare…'_ She splashed it on her face, washing away the tears with her anxiety. She turned the faucet off, and looked into the mirror, and right into the reflecting eyes of the Scarecrow.

"Time to play, little Butterfly." His toxin hit her instantly, and she found herself looking into the face of _him_, his black hair wild and his face in a snarl. She could hear his voice all over again in her head, just like that night.

"_Don't bother screaming little cunt, no one can save you." _

Cecily screamed, thrashed, clawed, and tried to crawl away from the man, tears streaming down her face and neck. Scarecrow tried to restrain her, growing more and more excited from her struggles. He smiled wickedly under the mask.

'**Isn't she wonderful, Johnny? Look at the ways she squirms under us, and her screams are so delicious…**'

'_God, you're worse than a horny teenager.' _Jonathan looked down at the girl, who was now beginning to cough along with scream. _'That isn't a good sign Scarecrow. Give her the antidote.' _ He felt the Scarecrow stop smiling, and loosen his grip on the girl.

'**Antidote? I thought you brought it.' **His voice was that of fake concern, making Jonathan growl.

'_You idiot! You left the hideout _without_ a fucking antidote?'_ Just as Jonathan was about to rant and rave on his other half, they heard a loud crack, and felt Cecily's body go limp. Looking down, Jonathan saw she had hit her head on the cupboard below the sink, and was knocked out cold.

"Great," said the Scarecrow, picking up her lithe body. "Now how am I going to have any fun?" With that, he walked out of the apartment, and down to the cold and dark streets.

AN/: Well, there you have it! The exciting chapter two! I expect a lot of reviews from you guys! No more just signing up for alerts and shit…I need some feedback!

~Zoo


	3. Foreign, Fear, and Faces

Authors Note: Lord have mercy, I do believe I'm on a roll! Two updates in one day? This is madness! I will tell you all that I'll be updating super quickly because on Friday I'll be leaving Oregon to visit my mom in South Carolina for a month. During that time, my updating will be less frequent. But don't fret! I'll try to do one update a week.

Anyway, let's get to the reviews, shall we?

**MadPilot: **Oh my, that's sexual! But that got me thinking for later chapters… so thanks much!

**.: **Well you don't have to wait any longer for an update, my friend! And I'm so glad that my Crane story is to your liking :)

Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story, except my ideas and Cecily. She's mine :P

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Three: Foreign, Fears, and Faces**

She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to see what she knew would be there; Scarecrow. Her head pounded against her eyes, her wrists burned, and she could feel the rope tied tightly around her hands and torso. Her neck hurt from hanging down against her clavicle, but Cecily couldn't find the strength to move. She could hear the faint sounds of breathing other than her own, and the click of metal to metal. Pushing away her fear, she opened her eyes.

She was sitting in a chair, tied up like a prisoner in a room that looked like a warehouse. She slowly lifted her head, looking through the curtain of her hair, groaning as muscles worked for the first time in a while. As she lifted her gaze, she found herself locking eyes with the ones she'd long tried to forget, and had hoped to never again see.

Jonathan eyed her carefully, taking in her frightened state through the slight haze of the toxin still lingering inside of her. Her amber eyes were red and puffy, and her face was flushed the color of a new rose. He smirked at her, never taking his eyes away.

"So she does wake." He put down his latest batch of chemicals and walked slowly towards her, feeling Scarecrow relish in the way her eyes began to widen with fear. "I was beginning to think you'd gone comatose on me." He leaned down, hands on both sides of the chair she was in. He was so close to her, he could smell the faint aroma of the tea she'd had, her shampoo, and the general smell of her. He held back a shiver. He noted her licking her dry lips carefully.

"Wh…"Her voice was dry, cracking. "Why?" He smiled cruelly, and heard his other half laugh.

'**My turn.' **Jonathan was about to refuse, when he felt himself slip into his own mind. He was curious to see what Scarecrow wanted her for, but a twinge of panic hit him. This didn't go unnoticed by his other, who was busy circling the young girl. **'Don't tell me you're **_**worried**_** about this thing, Johnny.' ** Jonathan snorted, but he knew Scarecrow had hit the nail on the head.

'_Just concerned, since we both know you're not good with keeping things alive.' _ Inside himself, Jonathan had another thought; her coughing was definitely not a good thing. It intrigued him as to why she coughed, when every other victim had merely screamed and thrashed. He was broken away from his thoughts by her scream, then a hard cough. He watched as Scarecrow grabbed her hair roughly, tangling her lovely locks in his fingers.

"I'm loosing my patience, girly. What. Did. You. See?" Cecily just continued to cough, tears falling down her cheeks, which were turning a frightening shade of purple. Scarecrow growled loudly, and grabbed her by the neck, making her gasp and choke.

'_Scarecrow, stop that.' _Jonathan tried to hold back the true concern from his voice. _'You're going to kill her!' _Mission failed, because Scarecrow laughed cruelly.

'**But Johnny! You love it when they gasp out their last!'** He watched as Scarecrow threw her across the room, heard her cry out as she hit the floor, still tied up in the chair that cracked on impact. Scarecrow advanced on her. **'I just want to know what she fears!'** Jonathan's heard leapt into his throat; he really was going to kill her.

'_SCARECROW!' _His voice was loud in his own head, and Scarecrow stopped walking. _'How can we know what she fears if you kill her?' _Scarecrow hissed between his clenched teeth, and shoved Jonathan back into the front.

'**Fine. Do what you have to, Dr. Crane.'** And with that, he disappeared back into Jonathan's subconscious. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, and was startled when he heard her coughing again, a sickly noise that made his own chest hurt.

Upon walking towards her, he could see the scrapes and splinters that littered her body. The shorts and tank top she was wearing did nothing to protect her from the Scarecrow's wrath, and he could see where his hands had gripped at her throat. He leaned down and noted her immediate reaction; body becoming ridged, pupils dilating, and breathing speeding up. He began to untie her, feeling her doe like eyes on him.

"You'll have to forgive him, Scarecrow that is…" His voice wasn't the clipped tone it normally was, but instead one of exasperation. "He doesn't know the limits of another life." He looked at her as the ropes went slack on her body. She was shaking, her breathing labored.

"Please…" She whispered, beginning to cry again. "Stop…" He frowned at her, pushing up his glasses.

"Stop what, Child?" It was then that he noticed the slight glaze over her eyes, and realized she was still under the toxin's affects. "Who am I, Cecily?" He watched her face scrunch up with pain, as her body was wracked by sobs.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Her eyes closed and she let out a loud cry before succumbing to a coughing fit. Jonathan began taking mental notes as he picked her up.

_Unknown assailant: probable. Rape: probable. Mental and emotional scarring from past traumatic events: most likely. _

Cecily squirmed weakly as the man picked her up, not wanting to look into his face. She didn't know who he was, but she remembered him from many years ago. Shaking her head, she stiffened as he began to speak.

"Stop thrashing Child, or I'm going to drop you." The voice was all wrong, not burly and deep, but young and calculated. Cecily stopped moving, and opened her eyes. The world was still spinning slightly, but she worked up enough courage to look up into her captors face. Looking back down at her was the man she'd seen in Arkham, the one that had frozen her, and even though she wouldn't admit to it, had stolen her heart.

"Scare…crow?" Her throat hurt, making her voice softer than it normally was. Jonathan chuckled softly.

"No, I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane; the smarter and nicer one." Cecily was slightly confused, but guessed that he was referring to having multiple personalities. "I'm going to have to examine you for serious trauma." His eyes looked over her face and upper body. "Tell me, do you have any kind of breathing problems?"

Cecily nodded. "Stress induced asthma and panic attacks." Jonathan furrowed his brows, and walked her to another room, one with a bed and desk. Setting her down on the bed, he walked to the desk where first aid supplies were kept.

"Now, tell me where it hurts."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a healthy dose of water and pain medication, Cecily had fallen asleep. This was partially due to Jonathan giving her a light sedative, but that was besides the point. The point was, Scarecrow was livid.

'**So, after we worked so hard to get here, I can't even break her? The fuck is up with that?'** Jonathan sighed, massaging his temples.

"I told you, if she doesn't know who she fears, it's going to take time." His voice was soft, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl.

'**Or you just want to get in her pants. Which hey, I'm all for. You need to get laid Johnny boy.' **

'_I don't want her.' _Lies. Straight up lies. _'I want to break her as much as you do, but it will take time.'_ Scarecrow only growled. Jonathan looked at the sleeping captive, and took in her features.

She was maybe 5' 3", with strawberry blonde hair that curled and waved all over the pillow. She had to only weigh 110 pounds, because even he could carry her, or in Scarecrow's case throw her ten feet. To him, she looked like a porcelain doll, breakable and fragile. She was in all sense, _perfect._ Against himself, he knew Scarecrow was right; he wanted her, in ways that both sickened and excited him. Her body, her mind, her heart-everything that was her he had to have. He wanted to make her scream, to bleed for him, to give herself to him.

He wanted her, and there was no stopping the Doctor when he wanted something.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN/: Please, review? Alert? Favorite? I like all the positive things from you all!

~Zoo


	4. Nightmares, Needles, and Nothingness

Author's Note: So, since my word processer is being a little bit of a 'tard, it looks like one of the reviewers from Chapter Two didn't get their name in there :( so, thank you so much **. **for the review!

And thanks to **vanillaninja2032** for the review that I got literally as I updated DX sorry dear!

**NinjaPoke: **Dear sweet baby Jesus in a hand basket, tell your friend I'm going to borrow that comment for a future fluff chapter! That had me rolling in my chair!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, anyone getting tired of writing this? Lord…you know I don't own a damn thing…

.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.

Chapter Four: Nightmares, Needles, and Nothingness

It was dark when Cecily opened her eyes, and the only light came from a yellow street lamp outside the window. Her head ached less now, the only real pain she felt was the deep aching in her chest. _'Did I have a panic attack?' _ She began to stretch her legs and arms, relishing in the popping her joints made. Slowly sitting up, Cecily noticed that Dr Crane wasn't anywhere to be found. She contemplated going to find him, but a wave of discomfort hit her lower stomach; bathroom first, then boys.

There were two doors, one she assumed led outside, the other she hoped was a bathroom. Slowly getting to her feet, she padded softly on the cold concrete into the bathroom. It was all white, but the slight dust and grime in the grout made it seem greyer. After relieving herself, she washed her hands and walked back. As she opened the door, she almost ran smack into the chest of Jonathan.

"Oh my, did I startle you?" His tone was that of an older sibling who had just pulled a nasty prank. Cecil slowly sank to her knees, looking up at him with a mixture of fear, anxiety, and curiosity.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing, but she blurted it out before thinking. Jonathan smiled down on her darkly, slowly getting into a crouching position.

"Now, why are you sorry child?" He looked over his glasses at her, slightly amused. "Have you done something you shouldn't have?" Cecily shook her head, feeling like a cornered bird facing off against a cat. Jonathan's demeanor changed, and suddenly he was clipped and cool. "Then I think it's time to get off the floor." With that, he stood and offered her a hand. Cecily, not wanting for that hand to hit her, grabbed it gently and was hoisted up.

"Thank you…" Still as timid as ever, she was conflicted over what to feel for this man. His alter ego had tried to kill her, and now he acted as if he wanted to help.

"Now, I think it's time for some ground rules." He sat at the desk, and Cecily took her seat on the bed. "First, you are not to leave this warehouse unless with me. None of my henchmen will be allowed to take you anywhere, talk to you, or interact with you unless directed by me." Cecily nodded, and Jonathan gave a curt nod back. "Second, if I or Scarecrow instruct you to do something, you do it. No arguing, no back talk." He gave her a stern look, and she shrunk into herself. "Third, if you need anything from outside, ask only if I am not busy or it is an emergency. I don't want you coming to me every thirty seconds asking for things." He folded his arms and looked at her over his glasses. "Do I make myself clear, child?" Cecily nodded quickly, not wanting to invoke a beating. Jonathan smiled. "Good. Now, it's late and you have things to do tomorrow. So I'm going to sedate you so you can sleep." He pulled out a box from his jacket pocket and lifted out a hypodermic needle.

Cecily froze. As he started walking towards her, she backed herself into the corner, digging her feet into the blankets and pressing herself into the wall.

"No…no…no!" She was crying by now, looking at the needle with wide eyes. Jonathan rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed.

"Calm down. It's a sedative." He reached for her with his free hand, and she screamed, thrashing her head. Jonathan growled and swiftly grabbed her by the waist. She screamed harder, thrashing against him until he got a grip on her whole upper body. He plunged the needle into her arm, depressing it quickly and waited for her body to go limp.

"No….please…no…" Her voice was getting weak, and she slumped against him. Jonathan laid her back on the bed, brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes moved rapidly behind her lids, signaling sleep. He sighed, tired and mentally exhausted.

'**I'd stay here. Maybe she'll have a delicious nightmare for us, hmm?' **Jonathan sighed at the obvious sexuality in Scarecrow's voice, and stood up to remove his jacket.

'_That would be interesting…' _He slipped off his shoes and crawled in the bed, taking the side closest to the floor so she couldn't escape. As he closed his eyes, he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Gramma…"

.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.

_A ten-year-old Cecily was walking home from school. The sun beat down on her like the parent of a redheaded stepchild. This part of Gothem was nice, the typical suburban city life with low fences and gardens. She and her grandmother lived in a buttercup yellow house with a white picket fence and daisies in the garden. As she walked inside, her grandmother was packing up her purse._

"_Dear, I have to go to a town hall meeting, so you're going to Jackie's house." Her smile was kind, and Cecily nodded and rushed up the stairs to drop off her things. When she came back down, her grandmother was walking out the door. She turned and hugged her, her big soft arms cradling Cecily like clouds._

"_Be safe for Granny, ok?" Cecily smiled, showing off the gap in her mouth._

"_I always am!" Her grandmother kissed her head and walked out the door. Cecily wasn't far behind, locking the door, and skipping off down the street to her friend Jackie's house. _

_ Suddenly, the sky darkened, and Cecily was frightened. She ran up to Jackie's front door, which was ajar. The wood around the doorknob was splintered and cracked, and Cecily noticed there was mud going inside the house._

"_Jackie's mommy doesn't like mud…" she thought as she opened the door. It was quiet, no lights, no T.V., no parents. The trail of mud led upstairs where Jackie's room was. Cecily thought that maybe Jackie could have gotten dirty playing outside with her little brother and ran inside to change. In the back of her mind, however, something told her she was wrong. She climbed the stairs, and as she climbed, she thought she heard the sound of crying. _

_ At the top of the stairs, she looked into Jackie's room where there was a man holding Jackie down on the bed. Jackie was bleeding from under her skirt, and Cecily let out a gasp. The man turned sharply, looking at Cecily through a ski mask._

"_Another one?" His voice was rough, like he ate cigarettes. "Guess I'll get to have more fun…" He let go of Jackie, and Cecily saw how her body just fell to the ground. _

"_J-J-Jackie?" The man grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up off the ground, and Cecily screamed._

"_Scream all you want little cunt, no one can hear you." With that he ripped her dress and underwear off, let himself out of his pants, and Cecily saw he was covered in blood. "I'm going to have so much fun."_

"Cecily!" His voice broke her out of the nightmare, a scream still coming out of her mouth, cheeks wet with tears. Jonathan was leaning over her, one side of his cheek was red, and he was shaking her shoulders. "Cecily, it was a nightmare, alright? Can you hear me?" She nodded, trying to slow her breathing and her heart. He sighed, slightly relieved. "You were thrashing so hard you hit me." She looked away.

"I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Don't worry. It was a nightmare. I get it." She nodded, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She felt him let go of her and get off the bed. She watched him walk into the bathroom, heard the facet run and shut off, and him emerge with a glass of water. She realized just then how thirsty she was, and how long it had been since she'd had anything to eat. She greedily took the water from him, drinking it as fast as she could. "Slow down or you'll choke." He reprimanded, and she slowed. When the glass was empty, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holing in.

"Thank you Doctor Crane." He took the glass from her.

"Please, call me Jonathan." He looked back over his shoulder, a wicked smile on his face. "Since we're going to be spending the rest of your life together, why be formal?"

Cecily tensed, realizing just what he had meant. _'"Rest of my life?" What did he mean by that?' _ Her heart quickened as it dawned on her; Jonathan Crane wasn't intending on letting her go, or letting her live.

.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.

The rest of the day was spent in a world of nothingness; nothing spoken, no talking, no eye contact. Jonathan spent the whole day in the "chemical room" working on toxins, and Cecily tried to read away her fears. He had left her in what could be called the Living room, where a small T.V., bookshelf, and couch were the only things in there besides the tiny woman. She negated the T.V. simply because there was no History Channel, only news. Instead she read the book of poetry as think as her waist. Robert Frost seemed to be quite popular with the authors of this book, because he was in every category.

It had been hours since anyone had come in the room to check on her, and the eerie silence was making her nervous. She nibbled at the crackers laying on the arm of the couch, and took a sip of her water. Just as she was getting into a piece of poetry, a loud bang rocked the warehouse. She jumped up, gripping the book to her chest. Cecily listened to the pounding of feet, then slowly the screams hit her ears. Men were screaming like small children, and the pounding feet got closer to her door. She shrunk back into the couch, looking at the door.

It flew open, depositing a masked Scarecrow, and slammed shut. He leaned against the door, cackling like mad, and breathing hard. He looked up at her, body still shaking with laughter.

"Oops." She let out her held breath, smiling nervously.

"Are you ok, Mr. Scarecrow?" Scarecrow stopped laughing abruptly, cocked his head to one side, and resumed laughing harder.

""Mr. Scarecrow?" That's ridiculous!" His laughter was loud and hard, and seemed to last forever, but when he stopped, he seemed to be looking into her soul. "Call me Scarecrow toots." And with that, the Doctor was in the building.

Taking off his mask, Jonathan sighed tiredly. He looked at Cecily quickly before putting on his glasses.

"Come on. Time to get to work." He opened the door, and waited for her. She shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the book.

"Um, may I take this with?" She looked up at him shyly through her bangs. He extended his hand out to her with a sigh.

"Yes yes, of course. Just hurry; we need to find you suitable clothes." She smiled and walked quickly over to the door, and tried not to jump as his arm was placed on the small of her back. He led her back into the room with the bed-which she guessed was his room- and over to the closet. After searching for a few minutes, he pulled out a white tank top, black cardigan, and khaki pants.

"They're going to be big on you, but they'll work until I get the payment. Then you'll get fitting clothes." He handed them to her, and ushered her to the bathroom door. "There's a towel in there, along with cleansing supplies." He glanced at his watch. "We're leaving in 45 minutes." And with that, he was gone.

.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.

AN/: Ehh, in my opinion that chapter could have been a little better, but I'm saving a little excitement for chapter five, when we see the romance starting to really kick off. This was a filler chapter, because I needed to introduce her real fear towards men. So..meh.

Review pelase!


	5. Author's Note!

I'm sorry for being gone so long, but my life is a little busy right now, so I write maybe a paragraph a night if I'm lucky.

To help me move this story along, I'm going to have you all help me!

Starting right now, I want you to come up with a description for the mysterious rapist that has been plaguing Cecily's dreams! I'm going to need a physical description of him, no need for a back-story since he doesn't need one.

Another thing I need from you all, is how he should appear in the story, since I am bringing him back. He was young when Cecily first met him, probably in his early 20's. It's been about 13 years since then, so put him in his 30's, and ask yourself; did he go to jail, or did he escape the feds and go underground? Tell me what you think in the reviews! This next chapter may depend on you! I'm giving you two weeks before I close the voting. The winner will receive a special prize!

~Zoo


	6. Beatings, Betrayals, and Batman

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated. I was in the hospital, and we all know how much they _love_ laptops in that place. (Obvious sarcasm is obvious.) So, here is Chapter Five!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Five: Beatings, Betrayals and Batman.

It had been over a month since he'd brought her to the warehouse in the Narrows. The only time she'd ever seen the outside of the building was when they'd gone out to her apartment for her things; inhaler, epi-pens, clothes, birth control, girly bathroom things. From what she'd seen in the dark, it was an old mill, the once red bricks stained with acid rain. It was beautiful at one time, but Gothem tends to kill all beauty over time.

Cecily sat silently on a cushion against the wall of Jonathan's "office", half-awake, trying to read one of the many books he had stacked around her. She snuggled deeper into the blanked wrapped around her, her eyes fluttering shut as her head lolled to the side. Just as she began drifting into a light slumber, the door quietly clicked open. She jerked her head up, watching with bleary eyes as Jonathan leaned indifferently against the doorframe.

"So here's where I left you." He walked over, squatting down to peer at her over his glasses, examining her sleepy appearance with inquisitive eyes. "It's almost three a.m., you should be in bed." Cecily yawned, closing the book gently.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in this story…" Jonathan gingerly picked up the book, his eyes glittering behind light reflecting glasses.

"'_The Headless Horsemen_ by the Brother's Grimm?'" The corners of his lips quirked up at the corners, as Cecily's cheeks became dusted with pink. "Now that's interesting." She smiled, slightly embarrassed. As he rose, she slowly stretched out her legs, rising slowly off the ground on half-asleep legs.

Suddenly, and with no warning on his part, Cecily found her back pressed against the wall, her bare feet dangling off the ground so that her toes brushed the pillow on the floor. Jonathan's mouth crashed down on hers, his lips both soft and strong against her now swelling ones. Cecily gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as his sharp tongue invaded her mouth. Jonathan pressed his body against hers, his deft hands working their way to her thighs. Grasping them firmly, he parted them, lifting them up to wrap around his waist.

The heat from their bodies was staring to make Cecily feel weak; she could feel him growing harder against her pelvis. Her quiet moans filled the room, bouncing off the books like a tennis ball on a racket. Jonathan's hands roamed her body, caressing her curves and grinding his hips hard against hers. The growling that came out of the back of his throat was both animalistic and filled with hunger. His teeth pulling on her lips sent shocks through her body, like a jolt of electricity through water.

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. She whimpered as mouth left hers, giving one final bite to her red lips, as he set her down and walked away. Cecily sat on the floor, her face and breasts red with heat; her body aching with need and lust. She ran her fingers through her curly hair, staring listlessly at the empty doorway.

"Cecily! Get in bed, right now!" Jonathan's shout startled her, and she bolted out the door and down the hallway to their room, pausing only to shut and lock the door before throwing herself into bed. Just as she hit the mattress, the lights went out.

The sudden darkness made her eyes hurt, and just as she began lifting herself off the mattress to call out for Jonathan, she heard someone scream. It was a deep voice, or at least it would be if it weren't being used to scream like a little girl. When another voice joined the first, quickly escalating to six and seven voices, Cecily jumped off the bed and squeezed under the bed. The freezing concrete under her face contrasted with her hot skin, and she worked on slowing down her heart and her breathing.

There was pounding, and explosions rocked the whole building. She thought she heard someone laughing; it was a high pitched and frightened. Then, the pounding of feet on the metal stairs hit her ears, and she dug her nails into the floor. Someone was throwing open doors in the hall, and they were getting closer. The bedroom door was thrown open, and Cecily's hands flew to cover her mouth. Black boots stood in the doorway for a moment that felt like forever, then turned and ran out. The sound of glass breaking followed, then dead silence. Cecily sobbed as quietly as she could, and her whole body trembled.

After a few long minutes, another set of feet ran up the steps; these were lighter and the first, and a lot quicker to get to her door. The familiar grey loafers that rushed into her vision were a giant relief, and she sobbed out loud.

"Cecily?" A worried voice, out of breath and shaking. "Please dear God, please tell me he didn't take you." Jonathan's voice was barely a whisper, and Cecily's hand reached out from under the bed.

"Jonathan!" She let out a sob that barely registered in her ears as his name, and he ran towards her, his knees cracking against the floor. He lifted the bed, smiling at her as she crawled out and into his lap.

"You, are probably the least terrifying monster under the bed I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Cecily leaned against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably now. He rested a hand awkwardly on the top of her head, looking down at her shaking body. "Child?"

"I t-thought t-they w-were going to k-kill me…" Jonathan wrapped his other arm around her, burying his hand in her hair.

"The Batman doesn't kill. He just ruins lives and tries to take away everything I own." Cecily looked up at him through her soft, watery doe eyes.

"That was the Batman?" Jonathan leaned down; kissing away the dewy tears that clung to her lashes.

"Yes Child. That was the big bad Bat."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cecily looked up at him in shock. The Batman? How did the Batman find out where they were? Jonathan was shifting under her, moving to pick her up. With a sigh, he lifted himself and Cecily up off the floor. He stood in the middle of the room, gazing at the bed, lost in thought. Cecily looked into his eyes, the sharp blue was the same hue of the sapphires her grandmother had gotten as a gift from a friend taking her holiday in Thailand. She marveled at the complexity of the color, light and dark all at one instant; cold yet burning hot with something she couldn't began to understand. He was without his glasses, his face almost naked without his wire frames.

As she stared up at him, Jonathan was deep in thought. How had Batman found them? They'd been extremely careful about everything; cell phones were used for just a few seconds, cars were perfectly legal and discreet, and he'd watched his hired hands like a hawk.

_Are you positive about that last part, Johnny Boy?_ Jonathan paused his internal rambling.

'What are you talking about?' Scarecrow laughed.

_Oh come on, do you really know where they are every second of the day?_ This made Jonathan give pause. _Do you know where they are right now? Every single one?_ Jonathan thought back to the fight, how Batman had cut the power, taken his men out one by one in the dark. When the power had come back, everyone lay incapacitated…

"Shit." Jonathan almost threw Cecily on the bed, turning and dashing off out the door, ignorant to her questioning cries. He raced down the hall, and after flying down he stairs, he skidded to a half in front of his men.

"_FIND ME MICHAEL!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well folks, after such a long time, here's the latest chapter! Again, sorry for the delay, but I promise that the next one will be out next week. I know when and who will be the climax of this story. So, please come along with me, as we ride the Jonathan Crane rollercoaster!


End file.
